dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Xelor/Wisdom
Introduction A Wisdom Xelor Build. Expensive and hard, but can be powerful. It's more of a support character and needs a lot of help through early levels. This build is for those who have the support to go through early levels, it's not a solo build. Characteristics # You must scroll Wisdom to 101. # From here on out put all of your points into Wisdom. # You should also aim to fully scroll all of your other stats (most importantly chance). Spells * Lv. 1-11: Raise Slow Down to 5. * Lv. 12-21: Raise Counter to 5. Counter is now a lvl 60 spell as an alternative Shriveling would be fine. * Lv. 22-31: Raise Teleportation to 5. * Lv. 32-41: Save points to raise Temporal Paradox to 5. * Lv. 42-51: Save points, then raise Flight to 5. A must seeing as at Level 1-4 the CF is 1/10. * Lv. 52-61: Save points, then raise Blinding Protection to 5. * Lv. 62-71: Raise Xelor's Sandglass to 5. * Lv. 72-81: Save points, then raise Clock to 5. * Lv. 82-99: Save points. * Lv. 100: Raise Xelor's Dial to 5. Or alternatively, this set of spells works rather well. * Lv. 1-11: Raise Counter to 5. * Lv. 12-21: Raise Slow Down to 4, then save points. (You can choose to level it to 5, but it will mean waiting until 61 to raise Blinding Protection to 5) * Lv. 22-31: Save points. * Lv. 32-41: Save points and raise Homing Hand to 5. * Lv. 42-51: Raise Temporal Paradox to 5, then save points to raise Flight to 5. * Lv. 52-61: Save points, then raise Blinding Protection to 5. * Lv. 62-71: If you haven't already, raise Slow Down to 5. Then raise either Xelor's Sandglass, Teleportation, Time Theft or Hammer Skill to 5. Whichever suits you best. * Lv. 72-81: Raise one of the remaining spells from (Lv. 62-71) to 4. (You can choose to raise it to 5, but it will mean waiting until 81 for Clock rank 5). Raise Clock to 5 as soon as you are able. * Lv. 82-100: Save points, then raise Xelor's Dial to 5. * Lv. 101+: Use any points you have to get your spells already on rank 5 to rank 6, then spend them on any remaining useful spells. Remember to save points for spells like Blinding Protection, Clock and the Xelor Dopple spell. Equipment * Lv. 1: Use a Young Adventurer Set. Also look to get a Pink Dragoone/Bloody Koalak/Minifoux. * Lv. 38: Use a Prespic Set with Apprenticeship Boots, Tont'Ata Staff, Amulet of Luck, and Silimelle's Wedding Ring * Lv. 80: Use Royal Indigo Blop Set , Shika's Cape , Gelano , Axel , and King Jellix's Crown or Sapphire Dreggheadgear * Lv. 114: Use an Ancestral Set. * Lv. 130: Keep the Ancestral Set and use Metal Hammer or switch over to the Royal Mastogob Set and Mastic Set in addition to the Metal Hammer * Lv. 168: Get Sovereign Set with Minotot Set supplements * Lv. 195: Get Hail Cape, Round Kimbo Sandals , Ougaat , Ougaabelt , Ougaamulet , Head Band , Nose Ring and Ougaammer (Water Maged). Remember - often you can make hybrid sets which have more wisdom and/or chance. Don't spend too much time working this out though, or you will lose precious grinding time!